


Ask Nicely

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Consent Issues, Cruising, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dom Sam Winchester, Flirting, Grooming, Humiliation, M/M, Negging, Orgasm Control, Porn, Prompt Fill, Riding, Romanticized Noncon, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Sex Education, Spanking, Statutory Rape, Time Travel, Underage Drinking, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: Thanks to time travel and angels, Sam finds a seventeen year old Dean and has to keep him safe and occupied without telling him the truth while he figures out what’s going on.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	Ask Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: supernatural, weecest, wincest, dean winchester, sam winchester, gay, spanking, trash talk, dom/sub, underage, Age!kink.
> 
> Wren's warnings: Dean is seventeen, making him not the legal age of consent in some places. Sam, although he doesn’t mistreat Dean in the bedroom, exhibits some predatory and manipulative behavior to make Dean come home with him. The fact that Sam is doing this to keep Dean safe doesn’t mean he’s not coming across as a huge creep.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: Sam deliberately subverts Dean's autonomy by negging him, and doesn't apologize or even take it back before falling into bed with him. In the early parts of this fic, at least, Sam is _being_ a huge creep. However, the sexual contact Sam has with Dean later in the fic is still (unrealistically) portrayed as consensual. Also it's incest, and there's a bit of gender essentialism early on ("second X chromosome").

Sam’s heart raced. It was after midnight and the bar was packed, Dean could be anywhere. _Or nowhere._ That was what he was afraid of. Sam pushed his way around patrons, eyes scanning the crowd. If he hadn’t woken up to get a drink of water, he never would have noticed that Dean’s bed was empty. Empty, but clearly slept in, sheets thrown off and pillow dented. When Sam had gone to bed an hour earlier, Dean had still been awake, but he’d said he was going right to bed. Sam bumped into a tough looking man and gave him a glare before continuing his search of the crowd. Dean was missing and he _had_ to believe that his brother had simply made a pointless midnight excursion to a bar and not that a demon or an angel or a vampire or a _god_ had taken him or—

Sam tried to calm himself. There was only one other bar within reasonable walking distance, and the Impala was still in the lot. If he didn’t find Dean here, he’d check the other bar, and if he didn’t find Dean there—

A familiar face caught Sam’s eye, and for a moment he dismissed it because the person clearly wasn’t old enough to be Dean, but it nagged at him and he gave the face a second look. A teenage boy was leaning against the bar, bottle of beer in his hand, making eyes at everyone with a second X chromosome who walked by. Sam squinted for a moment. He _knew_ that face.

The boy raised his beer and his leather jacket shifted, giving Sam a view of the amulet resting against his chest.

Sam swallowed hard and quickly turned his face away before the boy could catch him staring. He slid into a seat at the bar and stared at the liquor bottles as he tried to make sense of what he just saw. _It’s not like he’ll recognize you, he knows you as a kid._ Sam chanced another look. There was no doubt about it, that was Dean. Annoying, womanizing, _teenage_ Dean.

Sam let out a tense breath. _Goddamn angels._ This had to be time travel. Not on his end, though, he was positive that this was the proper time frame for him to be in. Dean must be the one in the wrong time. He couldn’t leave this younger version of his brother here, it wasn’t safe. He’d have to find some way to get Dean to come home with him, maybe explain things to him...

_Hi, Dean. I am not, in fact, a creepy stranger, but rather your kid brother from the future brought to you by angels. Hush, no questions, just come back to my motel room with me. Have I mentioned that we fuck in the future?_

...Yeah, the truth wasn’t happening.

Sam watched Dean take another sip of beer, throat bobbing as he swallowed. It wasn’t terribly surprising; long before they started impersonating FBI agents, he and Dean had used fake ID’s for a much more conventional purpose. His big brother was leaning against the bar like he owned the world, a smug grin on his face as he sipped his beer. Sam felt a powerful urge to do something about that smirk. One of his favorite things about getting to fuck present-day Dean was the ability to shut him up with a cock when necessary.

Sam could remember what Dean had looked like to him at this age. Tall, strong, cool, his invincible big brother. What Sam saw now was a snarky teenager only half his size who could use a lesson or two.

Sam was about to reprimand himself for thinking that way about this Dean—Dean who might be ten years younger than him—when he caught Dean’s eyes skipping guiltily over an attractive man walking past. Sam raised his eyebrows. He didn’t realize Dean had been interested in men this early.

A horrible thought occurred to Sam, and as creepy as it made him feel, he had to acknowledge that it might be his best bet. Dean was clearly scanning the bar for someone to go home with. Sam was trying to get Dean to come home with him. Sam gnawed on his lip and took a moment to order a beer before returning his gaze to the cute teenager leaning against the bar. Hormones running in high gear, still curious about men, and no one knew his tastes better than his brother... it would just be embarrassing if Sam couldn’t seduce him.

He swung his legs out of the bar seat slowly, running his eyes up and down Dean’s body. Still developing, not as tall or strong as he would be in a few more years. Smooth face and bright eyes and a general touch of teenage tenderness. _Still tough enough to take a little roughness..._ Sam pushed the distracting thought aside. Actually doing things to Dean was not the goal here, getting him to come home was. Sam walked over and slid into the seat next to Dean, raising an eyebrow at him.

“The fuck are you doing with a beer, kid?”

Dean’s head snapped towards him, first startled then angry. Sam tried to keep his face calm and questioning, but the outrage on Dean’s young face was just so beautiful.

“I’m not a kid, asshole.”

“Really? Could’ve fooled me.” Sam took a slow sip of his beer, taking note of a healing gash on Dean’s hand. Sam remembered that injury, and he knew when Dean had gotten it. He lowered his drink to the bar with a sigh, keeping his voice infuriatingly calm. “Didn’t realize seventeen was the new drinking age.”

Dean’s face reddened, and Sam knew he’d guessed right. For the first time, he let a hint of a smile ghost across his face. “Hush, little boy, I’m not gonna tell the barkeep on you.” Dean’s hand clenched, looking ready to throw a punch, and Sam’s smile vanished. “I wouldn’t turn in another hunter.”

Some of the color drained from Dean’s face. He looked away and raised the beer to his lips, his smug grin gone. “...Don’t know what you’re talking about, I’ve never been hunting.”

“Are we really going to play this game?” Sam took a moment to let his eyes run down Dean’s body. Everything was thinner and smaller than he was used to. Even Dean’s voice was younger, a little higher and fresher with less of that gravely undertone that he loved so much. He was a pervert for thinking it, but some part of Sam wanted to know what that voice sounded like when it was begging. The thought made his cock twitch, but he focused on the game at hand, giving Dean a skeptical look. “Have you even ganked your first ghost yet, kid?”

“Of course I have!” Dean hissed. He tensed when Sam gave him a small smile, and returned to his beer like it could restore his dignity before continuing in a small, grudging voice. “...Yeah, I’m a hunter. Why? If you’re looking for backup, I don’t play with strangers.”

Sam let himself laugh at that. “Backup? From you? Does daddy even know you’re out right now?”

Dean’s beer slammed down on the table and his fist came flying at Sam. Sam caught it easily, holding it still as Dean yanked against him. “Shh, some nice person owns this establishment,” Sam murmured under his breath. “We don’t want to cause any trouble for them. Now why don’t you tell me your name so I can stop calling you ‘kid’, and we can talk hunting business?”

Dean wrenched his hand away as Sam let go, his face red. “...Dean.”

“Nice to meet you, Dean.” Sam let the phrase be followed by a quick smile. “Now, I’m gonna buy you another beer and you can tell me what you’re hunting. Don’t worry, I’m not here to butt in on your business, just wanna know what the game is in town.”

Dean gave a grudging look around the bar as if making sure no one had witnessed anything embarrassing, then slid into the seat next to him. “...Fine.”

Sam motioned over the barkeep and ordered another beer for each of them, enjoying the quietly pissed look on Dean’s face. True, he _might_ have been able to get Dean to come home with him just by walking up and sweet talking him a bit, but... if he really wanted to grab and hold Dean’s attention, he had to make Dean want to impress him. And the best way to do that was to deny him all respect at first and then dangle it in front of him bit by bit, a trail of breadcrumbs leading back to the motel room.

Besides, firing him up was so much damn fun.

The angry flush was starting to fade from Dean’s face as he took a sip of his new beer. Sam leaned over the counter, drink in hand, not taking his eyes off Dean. “So tell me, Dean. What’s in town?”

Dean swallowed a sip. “We’re not sure yet.”

“We?”

Dean’s mouth twitched, and Sam could tell he didn’t want to answer. “...Me and my brother and my dad.”

Sam kept his face blank. “Good on your dad for training you.”

The flash of relief in Dean’s eyes was not lost on Sam. He’d clearly been expecting another “daddy” jibe. Sam let himself feel a touch of pride as he took another sip of his drink. Who needed sweet talk when he was getting Dean to like him more just by _not_ being a dick?

“So what makes you think there’s a job in this town?” _“You,” not your daddy. I’m addressing you like an adult and you love it._

“Long string of of missing persons reports going back several years, all last seen in the same bar.” Dean’s voice was regaining some of its confidence. “We think it’s a haunting.”

“Not this bar, I hope.”

Dean snorted at him. “Think I would have gone to a haunted bar?”

Sam cracked a grin. “No, I suppose you’re not _that_ young.”

Dean gave him an irritated look and tilted the beer bottle back as he took another sip. He was almost done with it. Sam watched him drink, imagining grabbing that spiky hair and pushing the neck of the bottle into his mouth, seeing the beer drip down his chin and all over his bare chest as he gagged on it...

The empty bottle clunked against the bar and Sam brought himself back to reality. He put his finished beer aside and picked up the new one. “Does your daddy take you out hunting?”

Dean’s face flushed slightly at the word “daddy”. “...Yeah. Of course he does.”

“Where’s your daddy right now?”

Dean gave him an angry look and focused his attention on his empty beer bottle, staring down the neck into it. Sam could barely contain the wicked smile twitching at the corners of his mouth as he leaned in, bringing his face closer to Dean’s and whispering, “Well?”

Dean looked like the last thing he wanted to do in the world was answer. “...Out hunting.”

“I see.” Sam pulled back, giving Dean a moment to stew in his humiliation. “So you’re all alone then. Just you and your brother.”

“Yeah. Just me and my brother.”

“And where’s he?”

Dean’s look hardened. “None of your business.”

The protectiveness in Dean’s voice threw Sam off for a moment, but not long enough to register in his facial expression. He wouldn’t let it show, but... it made him feel warm inside to see Dean looking out for him. But now wasn’t the time for that. Sam sat back in his seat and let Dean have a brief respite from the assessing weight of his eyes.

“Fine, we’ll leave your brother out of this.”

“Damn right we will.”

“So if you’re not here hunting and not here to check out a haunted bar... what brings you to a place like this, Dean?”

A bit of that obnoxious, smug smile found its way back to Dean’s face. “Different kind of hunting.”

Sam’s eyes bored into Dean’s until his smile withered. “I see. You’re looking to be someone’s toy for the night.”

Dean’s teeth clenched and his lip curled in a snarl, but Sam didn’t let him bite back with a protest, continuing in a low, quiet voice, “You’re a bit out of your age range here, kid. You must want someone a little older. Someone who could pin you down and teach you your place.”

A flicker of arousal dampened the rage in Dean’s green eyes for a second. Sam pressed on, speaking over the rim of his beer bottle. “There isn’t a soul in this bar who couldn’t do it, Dean. Get you on your back and wipe that smug grin off your face.”

“You think so?” Dean spat, cheeks reddening. “How many of these people do you think have tussled with a hunter?”

Sam laughed quietly. “No, maybe you’re right. Not just anyone in this bar could really fuck you like you need, could they?”

That blush was creeping back over Dean’s pretty teenage face. Sam wished he could see the crotch of Dean’s pants, he had a feeling it was getting a little cramped.

“Seems to me...” Sam drawled, eyeing the last sip of beer in his bottle, “that what you need is another hunter.”

Dean swallowed and glanced around anxiously. Sam slammed the beer bottle against the counter and Dean jumped.

“Don’t try to tell me you’re not interested in men, Dean. I saw you checking out that other guy. Big and tough, is that how you like them, Dean? Want sex that has _kick_ to it?”

Sam had seen his own Dean horny enough times to know what it looked like, and he didn’t need to look down to know that seventeen-year-old Dean was rock hard in his pants. Sam downed the last sip of his beer, licking a drop off the rim of the bottle and taking note of the way Dean swallowed visibly.

“Why don’t you come back to my place, Dean. You look like you might just have the stones for me.”

Dean’s green eyes were wide and he didn’t quite seem sure what to do with his tongue. At length he nodded. “Yeah. Fine. I can handle you.”

Sam smirked. _No you can’t. I know all your buttons._ Instead of saying anything he just dropped some money on the bar and stood up, walking towards the door without a glance behind. He didn’t need to check if Dean was following him; there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he was. Sam hadn’t given Dean a choice, and Dean didn’t even realize it.

He heard Dean’s footsteps struggling to catch up as they stepped out into the cool night air. Sam was glad he hadn’t taken the Impala, that definitely would have raised some uncomfortable questions. He smirked as Dean finally fell into step beside him, still not doing him the honor of a glance. Dean was having a little trouble keeping up; Sam’s legs were longer and he wasn’t bothering to slow his pace.

“So where are you staying?” Dean asked, voice not quite as steady as he clearly hoped it was.

“Motel down the block.”

“Oh. That’s where I’m staying.”

“Good. I won’t have to drive you home when I’m done.”

Dean was silent for a moment after that, and Sam could picture the look on his face. It was that look that his Dean always got whenever Sam played mean: embarrassed and angry and not having a good retort because Sam’s scorn was turning him on so much.

Still, he didn’t want to push it too far. A younger Dean was almost certainly going to be less comfortable with his kinks, and Sam didn’t want to scare him off. And furthermore, his Dean, adult Dean, knew that Sam loved him more than anything in the world, and every mean word was only said for the sake of play. Seventeen year old Dean didn’t know that.

“Why don’t you tell me what you like, Dean,” Sam prompted more gently, finally giving Dean a brief glance. “What do you want me to do to you when we get back to my place?”

Dean’s hands actually fidgeted in his pockets, and it occurred to Sam that he probably had never done anything with a man before. There was an easy way to find out. He took a step closer and slid a hand around the small of Dean’s back, making him shiver.

“This is your first time with a guy, isn’t it.”

Dean tensed, and Sam softened his voice. “Not making fun of you, kid. Just figuring out what I’m dealing with.”

“You said you’d stop calling me kid.”

Sam laughed. “I guess I did.”

One of the last things Sam was expecting next was Dean’s hand squeezing his ass. “Why don’t you start telling me what you want _me_ to do to _you_?”

Sam let out a whistle, raising his eyebrows. “That cockiness is going to get you in trouble.”

“I think it already has.”

“You like being in trouble, do you?”

“Let’s just say I’m used to it.”

“I bet you are.” Dean’s hand was still on his ass, still squeezing it. Sam decided to leave it there. The important thing was that Dean was coming home with him. The deal seemed pretty much sealed at this point, he just had to not scare Dean off. And once he got Dean to a secure location... maybe he could figure out what the hell the angels were up to.

...Besides, he’d always loved how Dean’s hands felt on his ass. It was a little funny, though, Dean’s seventeen year old hand couldn’t quite reach around the whole thing.

“For someone who’s never been with a guy,” Sam mused, “you seem to have a pretty clear idea of what you want.”

“I know what I like from girls. I’m sure you’ll manage.”

Sam bit his lip and laughed quietly at that. Then he took Dean’s wrist in his hand and pulled it away from his ass, squeezing until Dean hissed in pain.

“Do you know what a safeword is, Dean?” Sam asked mildly.

Dean’s teeth were clenched. “...No.”

“I’ll tell you, because you’re going to need one tonight. A safeword is a word that you can say when you really, really need me to stop doing whatever I’m doing to you.” Sam let that sink in for a few seconds while Dean chewed his lip and tried hard to not respond to the pain in his wrist. “For tonight, our safeword is ‘angels’. Give it a try.”

It took a few moments before Dean finally grunted under his breath, “Angels.”

Sam let go of his wrist. Dean flexed his hand a few times and let it fall to his side. Too proud to rub the ache out of it.

There wasn’t a hint of mockery in Sam’s voice when he next spoke. “ _Anytime_ you don’t like what I’m doing, or if I’m doing it slightly too hard, or in the wrong way, or if you get a goddamn leg cramp, you say that word, Dean. And I’ll stop everything I’m doing until you can tell me what’s wrong and what needs to be fixed.”

Dean looked up at him and nodded in understanding. Sam relaxed a bit. Dean looked visibly calmer now, and on top of it, he looked hornier. Unease had probably been tainting his enjoyment of the situation (not enough to stop him from walking home with a complete stranger, though), and now that he was given some control of the situation, he was feeling safe enough to really enjoy it.

They had reached the motel complex. Sam led Dean up to his room and unlocked the door.

He found his mind racing when Dean stepped in and he shut the door behind them and flicked on the lights. What now? Try to explain time travel? Chain Dean to the radiator while he did some research? It seemed like almost the easiest thing to do would be—

A fit, teenage body pressed up against him and he could feel an absolutely _raging_ hard on grinding against his thigh. Then seventeen year old Dean was grabbing his hair and yanking him down into a kiss, all teenage mouth and beer, standing on his goddamn _tiptoes_ to reach Sam’s lips. Before Sam knew what he was doing, his hands were running down Dean’s back and crushing him closer, grabbing his ass to press that erection hard against the muscles on his leg.

This was a bad idea, actually fucking Dean wasn’t part of the plan. He just needed some way to keep Dean close and safe while he figured things out, and he’d thrown in the safe sex ed because it really couldn’t hurt, especially if Dean saw nothing wrong with following a bigger, stronger stranger home. Sam knew for a fact that he didn’t have a virgin on his hands, so he couldn’t use that excuse. But there was still the fact that Dean was seventeen and he was twenty-six, and he didn’t just want to fuck this kid, he wanted to fuck him _rough_. Sam growled into the kiss and gave Dean’s lip a harsh bite, squeezing his ass harder when he felt Dean grab a desperate gasp between his lips. It really wasn’t helping that Dean clearly wanted that too.

Dean let one of his hands untangle from Sam’s hair so it could press between their bodies and grab Sam’s cock. Sam gave a groan into the kiss and stopped trying to find reasons not to do this. He stepped out of his shoes, stumbling a bit, feeling Dean do the same. When the shoes were off he dragged them over to the bed, still holding Dean’s teenage body hard against his own and biting at his mouth. When their legs touched the bed, Dean shifted his weight and gave Sam a hard shove, throwing him onto the bed and landing on top of him with a thump. The impact knocked their teeth together and Sam tasted blood, but when Dean straightened up and started pulling Sam’s jacket off his shoulders, that snarky teenage grin was back even though it had a red smear across it.

Sam let out a breath and kicked himself inwardly. Dean wouldn’t have been able to push him onto the bed if he’d been paying attention, but that lean, eager body pressing up against him had just been too distracting. Now he’d let Dean get the upper hand, just for a second, and that was all it took; that annoying, smug confidence was back in his big brother’s eyes, like a fire that would never quite go out no matter how many times he stamped on it. Truth be told, Sam wouldn’t ever want that to change. But he’d be damned if he was going to let a seventeen year old call the shots.

Dean cocked his head to the side and licked the smear of blood off his lip, shrugging out of his leather jacket. “I thought you said you could fuck me like I needed.”

Sam knew his Dean, and that right there? That was code for “whatever you’re doing, do it harder.”

Sam cracked his neck, pulled his arms the rest of the way out of his jacket, and gave a sharp buck of his hips. The thrust knocked Dean a few inches into the air and threw him off balance, making it easy to grab him by the shoulders and slam him onto the mattress. Sam was on top of him in an instant, pinning down that squirming teenage body and yanking his shirt up, pulling it up over his head and off his arms so the only thing on Dean’s chest was his amulet. Sam spread a hand over Dean’s chest, pinning him down. _Lean and fit and smooth, god, look how it flexes when he struggles._

Dean threw a punch at him—still no safeword, still a raging hard on pressing against Sam’s ass, still okay for him to keep going—and he caught it just as easily as he did in the bar, pinning Dean’s wrist to the bed. He used his free hand to pull up his own shirt and Dean’s struggles died down abruptly. Sam grinned. He let go of Dean’s wrist to pull the shirt off over his head, shaking out his hair, and when he could see again Dean was just staring up at him dumbly, green eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Sam chewed on his lip and rotated his hips in a slow circle, making Dean’s eyes flutter closed. Sam made one more slow grind against Dean’s erection before sitting up and changing his position quickly, sitting on Dean’s chest and facing his legs. He didn’t put all his weight on Dean—that would have made it hard for the kid to breathe—but it was enough that Dean’s renewed squirming did jack all.

“Not sure what you’re so mad about,” Sam taunted, rubbing his palm over the bulge in Dean’s pants and making his struggles falter. “I’m about to give you a hand, here. These have been a little tight on you since the bar, haven’t they?”

“Sh-shut up!”

“How long were you thinking about fucking me, Dean? Since I sat down?” Sam started undoing Dean’s belt, watching his long legs kick at the air. “You couldn’t wait to feel my hands all over you, could you? Those jeans don’t hide much, all the same, I’m gonna take them off so I can see that pretty body of yours. Unless you’ve got any objections.”

“No objections, fuck, quit teasing me!”

When the belt was loose, Sam grabbed Dean’s pants and underwear and leaned forward to drag them down his legs. Dean’s cock sprang up immediately and bumped against Sam’s chest before landing on Dean’s belly. Sam chewed his lip as he looked down at it. It was only slightly smaller than the one he was used to seeing on his Dean, and looked every bit as delicious.

Sam continued to pull the pants down Dean’s legs, eyeing every inch of toned muscle, leaning forward until his stomach brushed against the hot, smooth surface of Dean’s cock. He felt one of Dean’s hands running over the seat of his pants and smirked. Dean was probably getting a _fantastic_ view right now.

When he had the pants bunched around Dean’s ankles, he straightened up, and Dean kicked them off. Sam ran his hand up the inside of Dean’s thigh and heard him suck in an eager breath.

Sam shot Dean a look over his shoulder. “Something you want?”

Dean’s breath was short and his tongue kept darting out to wet his lips. “Yeah, I want something, want you to start sucking me already.”

Sam’s look darkened. He lifted his weight off Dean’s chest, grabbed his hips, and wrenched him over onto his stomach, drawing a startled yell from him. Sam quickly used his weight to pin Dean down again, running a hand over his brother’s bare ass as he kicked . “You’re gonna to have to ask _much_ nicer than that, kid,” he said sternly, giving Dean’s ass a squeeze.

Dean was snarling against the mattress. “Fuck y—”

The rest of Dean’s word was cut off as Sam’s hand slapped against his ass _._ Sam grinned when he heard Dean’s shout of pain and alarm. It must mostly be shock, because Sam hadn’t hit him that hard. Too hard too fast could be uncomfortable, even for him and his present-day Dean, and he had a feeling that seventeen year old Dean had never been spanked before.

“You wanna try asking nicely?” Sam bit out slowly, giving Dean’s ass another firm slap.

Dean grunted at the impact before hissing, “Gag on my cock _please_.”

Sam let out a soft breath through his nose. Present-day Dean knew what that meant, but past-Dean didn’t. So he was completely unprepared when Sam’s next blow was a _hard_ one.

Sam didn’t wait for Dean’s cursing and gasping to die down before following up with another slap, then another, alternating between cheeks and increasing in force slowly. Dean was shouting into the sheets, legs tense and kicking, body bucking under him but unable to throw him off. Sam rocked his hips forward against Dean’s back as he worked, wishing there was something to grind his cock against while he pinned down and spanked his brother. Dean’s ass was blushing a beautiful pink under his blows and it was making Sam’s jeans uncomfortably tight, and those loud, gasping cries were only making it worse. Sam was raising his hand for another spank when he heard Dean frantically shout, “ _Angels_!”

Sam froze. He lifted his weight from Dean’s body and looked down over his shoulder. “Too hard?”

Dean took a moment to catch his breath, panting into the sheets before twisting around and looking up at him. “No, actually. Just... just wanted to make sure you’d really stop.”

Sam gave him a smile and ran a hand gently over his sore ass. “That’s a good habit. Hang on to it.”

Dean nodded, closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh against the mattress as Sam rubbed the sting from his skin. “Okay. You can keep going.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. “You want me to?”

“Yeah. Just... no harder than those last few.”

“You got it.” Sam gave Dean’s ass a gentle slap, barely more than a pat, and climbed off him. “Up. I can think of a better position for this.”

Sam sat down and crossed his legs, watching Dean push himself up onto all fours. Sam groaned at the sight and started working his pants open. Dean’s face was almost as red as his ass, arms trembling slightly as they held him up, but when he glanced up at Sam there was only desire in his eyes. Sam held his brother’s gaze and worked his cock out of his pants slowly. Dean’s eyes widened and he swallowed when Sam gave it a stroke.

“Over here, Dean,” Sam ordered quietly.

Dean crawled over to him, naked except for the amulet hanging from his neck, still on all fours. Sam grabbed his short hair and pulled him in for a hungry kiss, feeling Dean shake against him. Then he dragged his brother over his lap and pressed his face gently into the mattress, other hand rubbing over his sore ass. He could feel the hot length of Dean’s cock brushing against his, and heard Dean moan into the sheets.

Sam gave Dean’s ass a pat to let him know he was about to start. “Good?”

Dean gave a frantic nod, and Sam landed a blow squarely across both cheeks. Dean groaned in pain but pushed his ass up higher, asking for more. Sam obliged, landing slap after slap on his brother’s pretty pink ass, pressing his cock up against Dean’s as he worked. Dean was shaking like a leaf, face pressed into the mattress to muffle his shouting. Sam’s hand was starting to sting a bit by the time Dean next gasped the safeword.

He gave Dean a moment to catch his breath, running a hand gently up and down his back. “Done spanking?” he asked.

Dean looked up at him and let out a weary breath, nodding. “Done spanking.”

Sam licked the palm of his hand and ran it slow and gentle over Dean’s ass. Dean shut his eyes and moaned in relief as the cool touch took some of the burn away. Sam continued the treatment, feeling the heat of Dean’s skin under his hand. When his fingers slipped briefly into the crack, Dean sucked in a breath and pushed his hips up higher.

Sam smiled and trailed his fingers lightly over the crease of his brother’s ass. “Got such a nice ass, Dean. I’d love to do more than just spank it.”

When Dean nodded urgently in response, Sam let his fingers dip into the crack and rub teasingly over Dean’s hole. Soft and tight against his fingers, and he could feel the heat rising off it. It would feel like absolute paradise sinking his cock into that ass, grabbing Dean’s slim hips and just thrusting slowly in and out, all snug and warm around him... Sam bit his lip and let out a tense breath. Gotta take things slow.

Dean squirmed against him as Sam’s fingers rubbed, bumping their hard cocks together. “God, are you gonna make me beg? J-just stop teasing and put them in!”

Sam looked down at him in surprise. “Didn’t think you’d done this before.”

Dean pulled his face out of the blankets to glare up at Sam dryly. “Last time I checked, girls had fingers, genius.”

Sam snickered and pressed one finger gently into Dean’s ass. It was unlubricated, so he only let it slip in to the first knuckle, but even that was enough to evaporate the sarcasm on Dean’s face and replace it with pleasure. Sam’s cock twitched at the sight. His Dean, at age seventeen, already liked getting his ass fingered and it was hot as hell.

“Do me a favor,” he whispered, leaning down towards Dean’s ear. “See that nightstand over there? Reach into the drawer and pull out a plastic bottle.”

Dean straightened out and reached across the bed towards the nightstand, his hole tightening around the tip of Sam’s finger as he did. Sam groaned and kneaded Dean’s ass, then let his hand slip down to fondle his brother’s balls. When he heard the nightstand drawer slide open, he reached under Dean’s body and started stroking his cock.

Dean gasped and his whole body tensed. Sam continued his lazy stroking and murmured, “The bottle, Dean.”

Dean started rummaging around in the drawer, still spread over Sam’s lap, shaking as his brother slowly jerked him off.

“Need that bottle to get you nice and wet,” Sam explained, squeezing Dean’s ass with his free hand and spreading the cheek so he could see his brother’s tight little hole. “Gonna lube you up all slick and wet. I’ll take it slow, work you open nice and easy, my fingers are probably bigger than the ones you’re used to.”

Dean shuddered against him and moaned, and Sam took this as encouragement to keep going. He spoke under his breath, pumping his hand slowly over his brother’s dick. “How many of my fingers do you think you can take, Dean? Two? Three? Gonna work you open so nicely, gonna get you all stretched out for me. You’re gonna feel so full.”

Dean finally pulled back from the nightstand, bottle of lube in hand. He shoved it at Sam like he couldn’t wait to get rid of it, hips jerking slightly into Sam’s fist. He was blushing and his voice was a little breathless but he held Sam’s gaze. “D-don’t want you to stop at fingers.”

 _...Fuck._ It was damn difficult to keep his face impassive when Dean said that, but Sam managed. He squirted a glob of lube onto Dean’s ass and began running his fingers through it, thinking about that tight little ass stretching around his cock.

“We’re gonna have to _really_ work you open, then,” he whispered, taking his free hand and pressing two fingers against Dean’s lips. His other hand toyed with Dean’s hole, swirling a finger around it slowly before starting to push in. Dean closed his eyes and groaned as the finger slipped into him, and Sam took the opportunity to press two digits into his open mouth. “It’s gonna take some work to get you ready for me. That ass looks so nice and tight, I’m not sure I’ll fit.”

Dean bucked up into Sam’s hand and groaned again, sucking on the fingers in his mouth. Sam started working his finger in and out of Dean’s ass, his own breaths coming short and fast. The sight of seventeen year old Dean bent over his lap, ass sore and red, moaning as he was fingered from both ends... Sam bit his lip. He breathlessly added another finger to Dean’s ass, watching as it slid in easily. Dean felt so hot and tight, god, he wanted that sweet teenage ass stuffed full of his cock right now, but he had to loosen his brother up more. He pulled out and nudged a third finger at Dean’s hole, pausing when he felt Dean’s teeth tighten against his fingers.

“You okay with this?”

Dean nodded frantically, and Sam pushed in the three fingers with meticulous slowness. Dean panted through the fingers in his mouth, teeth still tight, but he didn’t protest. Sam gave Dean some time to adjust to the feeling of being stretched out, waiting until he felt Dean loosen around him before moving the fingers slowly in and out.

“Feels nice, Dean?”

More frantic nodding. Sam kept his movements slow, pressing his fingers gently deeper into Dean’s tight little hole. Dean whimpered and pressed his hips up, trying to drive Sam’s fingers deeper into himself. Sam couldn’t quite hold back a groan at that. He started moving his fingers a little faster, letting them slip in and out of Dean’s lubed-up ass, and Dean’s hips bucked forward like he was trying to thrust into something.

“For fuck’s sake...” Dean managed through the fingers in his mouth, hands clenching against the bed. “Take ’em out, I want your cock!”

Sam groaned and his erection twitched against Dean’s belly. He pulled his fingers out and took a moment to admire that wet, loosened-up hole, spreading Dean’s ass so he could see. _Gonna look even better with my come in it._ Sam rolled Dean off his lap and got off the bed for a moment, sliding his pants down. Dean watched breathlessly, sitting on the bed with his legs spread and his cock leaking against his stomach, all gangly and teenage and _breathless_ as he waited for Sam to fuck him. Sam crawled back onto the bed and lay down against the pillow, crossing his arms behind his head. He gave Dean an appraising look. “Earlier you said you wanted me to suck your cock.”

Dean shook his head. “Believe me, I’ve changed my mind, I want—”

“Hush.” Sam’s voice was quiet, but it cut Dean’s words off in their tracks. He ran a hand almost absent-mindedly down to his dick and gave it a slow stroke. “I told you you’d have to ask nicely. So why don’t you come over here and ask really, _really_ nicely, Dean?”

Dean swallowed and crawled over to Sam, straddling his body. Sam grinned and put his hand back behind his head, meshing his fingers together. He wanted to see Dean do this. Dean licked his lips nervously, cheeks pink behind that beautiful dusting of freckles, running his hand down Sam’s toned chest and grabbing his cock. Sam closed his eyes and let out a quiet groan as Dean’s hand stroked it. Dean maneuvered Sam’s cock against his hole, biting his lip as he started pushing against it. Sam rolled his head slowly to the side, letting out a long, slow breath as Dean started to push down onto him. He heard Dean gasp as the head slipped in, felt Dean’s hand shaking against his chest, holding himself up with his brother’s cock just barely inside him, already stretching him so wide.

“Whoa, baby, don’t hurt yourself, there,” Sam murmured, smiling up at the look on Dean’s face. As predicted, Dean’s teeth clenched at the patronizing tone of Sam’s voice. Sam was expecting a pissed retort from his brother, a little shaky with pleasure but indignant all the same, but instead Dean just braced his hands on Sam’s chest shoved himself down _hard_ on his brother’s cock. Sam couldn’t hold it back, his eyes closed and his mouth opened and he _moaned_ as his seventeen-year-old big brother sunk down on his dick, hot and slick and snug. Before he could help himself, his hips gave a little jerk that pushed him in deeper, drawing a gasp from Dean.

Dean’s hands were digging into his chest so hard that the fingernails were leaving marks, shaking at the feeling of Sam’s dick filling him up. “Ah... T-told you I could take you...”

Sam gave his hips a lazy roll and Dean squirmed, sucking in shaky breaths. “You haven’t taken me yet, kid.”

“S-stop calling me kid.”

Sam couldn’t keep a mocking grin off his face as he bit his lip and bucked up into Dean, making his back arch. “Ride my cock like a good little boy, _kid_.”

Dean glared at him, face red with equal parts embarrassment and arousal. He pulled himself slowly up Sam’s cock and then sunk back down onto it with a whine. Sam watched, letting the pleasure wash over him as his gorgeous brother rode up and down his cock, shaking and cursing under his breath and biting those beautiful lips whenever Sam hit just the right spot. Dean felt so nice inside, hot and tight like Sam’s present-day Dean, but so much more sensitive, composure unraveling rapidly as he bounced up and down on his brother’s dick.

Sam touched two fingers gently under Dean’s chin and turned his brother’s face towards him. “Gonna come on my dick?” he asked quietly.

Dean was panting, grinding his hips down against Sam. “Y-yes, god, yes—”

Sam’s expression darkened. “Wrong answer.”

Dean stopped, shaking, his cock throbbing desperately in the open air. The look in his eyes was confused and hungry and downright pleading. Sam let his fingers trail slowly down Dean’s neck, feather-light, making his brother shiver. “I’ve told you twice already, Dean. You have to ask nicely.”

Dean swallowed and nodded, rocking his hips down against Sam’s cock. He bit his lip, not looking Sam in the eye, trying to force the words out of his mouth as he pulled himself up his brother’s dick. “...Lemme come.”

Sam snorted. “Try again.”

Dean whined and pushed himself down. There was still an inch or two of Sam’s cock that wouldn’t fit in his ass, but Dean was clearly working on it. “...Lemme come, please.”

“You can do better than that.”

“God...” Dean gasped and started riding Sam faster, his brother’s cock sliding into him slick and easy. His erection bobbed with each movement, dabbing drops of precome against Dean’s tense belly. “P-please! Please, let me come, god, I need to come!”

Sam felt his cock twitch in Dean’s ass. _So that’s what his teenage voice sounds like begging_. He settled back against the pillows, panting as that nice tight little ass rode up and down his length. “Earn it, baby. I want to see you take every inch of me. You can come after I do.”

Dean whined and nodded, pushing himself down on Sam’s cock and gasping when it pushed deeper than before. “God, thats... ah!...You’re... you’re r-really big...”

Sam was clenching his teeth, fighting down the urge to come. “You can take it.”

“ _God..._ ” Dean was breathing hard, sinking slightly deeper onto Sam’s cock each time he lowered himself, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to take the whole thing. Dean was so hot inside, Sam wanted more than anything to get him wet too, shoot a load of come inside him so deep it wouldn’t drip out for days. He was breathing hard as Dean rocked up and down his length, gasping and whining each time. When he felt Dean’s ass press against his hips, every thick inch of him buried inside his brother, Sam grabbed Dean’s hair and yanked his face close.

“Beg me again,” he hissed.

Dean was so out of breath he could barely speak, but he did it for Sam. “God, please, I’m so close, just let me come, need to come so badly!”

Sam groaned, pulled Dean’s face in, was going to kiss him and give him a few seconds of hard pounding before coming in his ass, but then those few seconds became unnecessary because Dean squirmed and breathed, “Please, sir!”

Sam clenched his teeth on a low scream and dug his fingers into Dean’s back as he came inside his brother, pulse after pulse. He could feel Dean moaning against his neck, still riding him, and Sam sucked in a frantic gasp of air and rolled his head back as another wave of pleasure shot through his body. He grabbed Dean’s hips and pressed them hard against his, panting, shaking, waiting for the sparks to fade as he throbbed inside his brother. Finally he let out a breath and pulled Dean’s face close for a kiss. Dean shook into it and pulled back quickly, eyes so desperate they looked like they were about to spill over. “P-please—”

“Hey, sh, I said I’d suck your cock if you asked nicely, and you asked _real_ nicely,” Sam reassured him, smiling. He cupped his hands over his brother’s ass and lifted him slowly up, sliding Dean off his cock. It took a few seconds—there was a _lot_ of him buried inside Dean. Dean groaned, shivering at the feeling of Sam’s cock sliding out of him inch by inch. When the head at last popped out, he whined pitifully, but Sam didn’t give him time to complain, dragging Dean forward until his brother’s cock was rubbing against his face, grinning up at Dean as the teenager braced himself against the wall.

It was tempting to keep Dean waiting, but Sam had already done that for too long. Still looking up, he ran his tongue up the length of Dean’s cock, then sucked the head into his mouth. Dean shut his eyes and gasped, hips bucking forward into Sam’s mouth. Sam kept his hands firm on Dean’s ass, pumping him in and out slowly, letting his tongue work over every inch of his brother’s cock. He always loved how Dean felt in his mouth, hot and thick and more delicious than any food. And even more than that, he loved the way Dean responded, the noises he made, those desperate jerks of his hips, the way he clearly wanted nothing more than to feel Sam swallowing him down. Sam groaned and pulled Dean closer, taking him into his throat and squeezing his brother’s ass. He could hear Dean gasping above him, not even begging anymore, just breathless incoherency against the motel wall.

Sam could feel himself stiffening again as sucked Dean’s cock in and out of his mouth. Little Dean was getting close, he could tell. He kept Dean on the edge a little longer, dragging his tongue in a few languid strokes down the length of his cock, before pulling his brother so deep down his throat that Sam’s nose was pressed into Dean’s navel. Sam kept his hands firm on Dean’s ass, holding him buried deep while his brother writhed and shouted and came, pumping in his mouth, shooting it straight down his throat in hot spurts. Sam kept sucking as Dean shook above him, wanting every drop. Finally he let Dean slide out of his mouth, looking up and licking his lips.

Dean was barely holding himself upright, panting down at Sam. “That... h-holy shit. That was amazing.”

Sam grinned and gave Dean’s ass a gentle pat, indicating that he should move. Dean flopped down on the bed gratefully, stretching out next to Sam and staring at the ceiling. Sam watched as his brother shifted on the mattress and winced, trying to get comfortable.

“Sore?” Sam asked with a chuckle.

Dean bit his lip and shifted, laughing dryly. “Oh, I’ve been worse.” He glanced over at Sam and his smile dissolved when his eyes drifted down. “You’re... you’re still hard.”

Sam shrugged. “You’re really hot.”

Dean rolled over so he was pressed up against Sam’s side, running his hand down Sam’s chest to his cock. Sam closed his eyes and didn’t protest when Dean’s hand started stroking it.

“You sure you’re up for another round?” he asked, letting out an appreciative breath when Dean’s hand rubbed over the head of his cock.

Dean nodded, nestling his face into the crook of Sam’s neck and kissing it. “God yes, you’re fantastic. No more spanking though, fuck, I’m gonna be sore enough as it is.”

Sam laughed, reaching an arm around Dean to pull him close, breathing softly as Dean’s hand ran up and down his shaft. “You got it. No more spanking.”

“But, uh...” Dean bit Sam’s ear, whispering into it. “That doesn’t mean you have to be gentle.”

Sam bit his lip at that, bucking up once into Dean’s hand. “Good,” he panted, reaching down and grabbing Dean’s ass to pull him closer, turning his face to bump his nose against his brother’s. “I like being rough with you.”

Dean pressed his face closer and sucked Sam’s lip into his mouth, still stroking his cock rhythmically. Sam kissed him back, pushing his hips up into Dean’s hand. He rolled over so he was facing Dean, running strong hands down his brother’s back to pull their bodies close, still kissing him, hips rocking back and forth as Dean stroked him.

Dean moved down from Sam’s mouth to his chest, biting at it lightly. When Sam only grabbed his hair and pulled him closer, Dean took the hint and started really sinking his teeth in, leaving red marks on Sam’s pectoral muscles. Sam groaned and thrust harder into Dean’s hand, panting into the pillow. His eyes opened when he felt Dean’s body shifting down the bed, mouth moving down his stomach. He grabbed Dean’s hair. “Whoa, angels.”

Dean looked up at him in confusion. “...You don’t want me to suck your cock?”

Those pretty pink lips, all supple and eager, Dean really did have the best looking mouth in the world, and his freckles always looked best when they were dripping with come... Sam swallowed. “Believe me, I do. But that’s not the best idea right now.”

Dean blinked at him for a moment. Then his eyes widened in understanding and he let go of Sam’s cock. “...Oh. Right.”

Sam chuckled and sat up, swinging his legs out of bed. “It’s an easily fixed problem. Come on.”

Sam got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, Dean’s footsteps close behind. When he reached into the shower and turned on the water, he felt a fit, teenage body press up behind him. Something hot and hard bumped against his leg, and Sam grinned.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who’s ready for another round,” he commented.

Dean reached his hands around Sam’s body, finding his cock and stroking it again, speaking into the muscles on Sam’s back. “Hell no. If you’re going again, I’m going again.”

Sam turned around, grabbing Dean’s shoulders and pulling him up onto his tiptoes for a kiss. He could feel Dean’s hips humping forward against him, rubbing his cock against Sam’s legs. Sam’s own cock was pressed against Dean’s stomach, and Dean couldn’t seem to keep his hands off it, stroking the shaft and rubbing his palm over the head. Sam groaned and tangled his hand in Dean’s short hair, pulling them closer to the shower. He pulled away from Dean for a moment to test the water, stepping in when it felt fine. Dean waited outside, watching, face already flushing again and lips parted and wet. Sam leaned back against the shower wall, letting the water hit his chest and run down his body, grinning when he caught Dean staring at him hungrily. Sam ran a hand slowly down his stomach, through the ripples of water, until it closed around the base of his cock.

“Can’t wait to get this in your mouth,” Sam whispered, grinning when Dean swallowed visibly. “Wanna see those perfect lips stretched around me, feel you try to choke me down.” Sam reached for the soap as he ran his hand teasingly up and down his length. “Think you can do that, Dean? Get me into your throat a bit?”

Dean was panting visibly, eyes locked on Sam’s cock as he soaped it up. “Fuck, I... dunno if I can...”

“You wanna try?”

“Yes. Yes sir.”

Sam’s cock twitched against his hand and he clenched his teeth. “Fuck, Dean. If you could keep calling me sir while you do this...”

“You like that?” Dean took a step into the shower, reaching his hand into the water so he could wrap it around Sam’s erection. “Gonna let me suck your cock, sir?”

Sam grabbed Dean’s hair with a growl, pulling him up for a kiss as the water poured down his chest and washed the soap off his cock. He and Dean were both stroking it together, making sure every fleck of soap was gone.

“I’ll suck it so nice for you, sir,” Dean panted between Sam’s lips, making his brother groan desperately. “I’ll let you come on my face and everything.”

“Fuck... Dean...”

Sam shoved Dean out of the shower, following close behind. As soon as they were out he put his hands on Dean’s shoulders and pressed hard. “Get on your knees. Now.”

Dean dropped obediently, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out slightly as Sam’s wet cock fell against his face.

“Fuck that’s hot...” Sam ran a hand down Dean’s cheek. “Got such a great mouth... Tell me what you want, Dean. I wanna hear it.”

Dean wrapped his hand around Sam’s shaft, lips brushing against the tip as he spoke. “Wanna suck your cock, sir. Please.”

Sam’s breath was already short. He summoned up all his self control and managed to get out the words, “What are you going to say if I’m fucking your face too hard?”

Dean opened his mouth to say “angels,” then closed it as he saw the problem.

Sam ran a hand through Dean’s hair, barely controlling himself. “You need me to stop, just raise your hand. That’s the silent safeword.”

Dean gave Sam a grin and licked the head of his cock. “Understood, sir.”

Sam moaned loudly and jerked his hips forward, bumping his cock against Dean’s lips.

Dean ran his hand slowly up and down Sam’s shaft, not breaking eye contact with him. “Can I suck your cock now, sir? Please?”

“You’d fucking better.” Sam grabbed Dean’s short hair, groaning when Dean opened his pretty mouth and slid it over his cock. Sam twitched as soon as he slipped inside, so warm and wet with Dean’s tongue was moving all over him hungrily. After all, this was the first cock Dean had ever had in his mouth, and he clearly wanted to feel and taste every inch of it. Dean bobbed his head back and forth slowly, still looking up at Sam with those beautiful green eyes and an expression that was simultaneously cheeky and obedient, and Sam was panting in seconds.

“God... your mouth looks perfect like that...” Sam groaned when Dean started sucking on him, focusing on the head and letting it bump against the back of his throat, stroking the rest with his hand. “Nnf, that’s good... Sure you’ve never sucked cock before, kid?”

Dean let Sam’s dick slide out of his mouth for a moment, jerking his hand over the head so Sam wouldn’t lose any stimulation. “Received this a lot, sir. Just trying to mimic that, sir.”

Sam grabbed Dean’s hair and thrust back into his mouth. “Well, keep doing it.”

Dean obliged, moaning around Sam’s cock as he slurped it in and out of his mouth. He definitely wasn’t as good as present-day Dean, Sam decided, but hell if that sweet teenage face wasn’t making up for it, young and snarky and fucking _completed_ by the addition of a cock filling his mouth. Sam held Dean’s hair and thrust slowly, watching as a line of spit and shower water trickled from the corner of Dean’s mouth. Slowly, carefully, he tried nudging his cock deeper, pushing into Dean’s throat. Dean shut his eyes and gagged but didn’t raise his hand, so Sam pushed a little farther, sliding out for a moment to let Dean recover before thrusting back in.

“God, Dean, your throat’s so nice and tight.” Sam was breathing hard, pumping in and out of his brother’s mouth fiercely. Dean took it so well, sucking on Sam’s cock when the head was in his mouth and gagging when it pushed into his throat, holding still and letting Sam fuck as hard as he wanted. Sam almost bit his tongue off when he saw Dean stroking himself while he sucked his brother’s cock, hand pumping between his legs.

“Fuck... Dean...” Sam’s legs were almost buckling. Dean’s mouth felt so hot and tight and good, he was getting so close...

Dean pulled his mouth off of Sam’s cock and just sucked on the tip, his hand stroking rapidly. “Want your come, sir,” he breathed against Sam’s cock, staring up at him. “Please.”

That was fucking it, Sam grabbed Dean’s hair and came with a shout, jets of come splattering over his brother’s pretty face and dripping down his chin onto the tiles. Dean kept on stroking him until Sam’s cock stopped throbbing, keeping his mouth open the whole time, showing Sam the come that landed on his tongue before swallowing. Sam gasped for air, holding on to Dean for support as much as anything, waiting for his legs to stop shaking. When he could stand comfortably he wrenched Dean up, pulling him up on his toes and kissing him hard, tasting the come in his mouth.

“Gonna fuck you so hard,” he grunted. “You’re gonna see sparks.”

Sam started driving Dean back to the bedroom, still holding home close, not giving him a chance to protest. He could feel that stiff cock bumping against his legs, and he knew just what to do with it. When they got to the bed, Sam threw his brother onto it, pinning him down roughly and biting his neck.

“Ah!—God!” Dean squirmed under him and Sam responded grabbing the younger boy’s arms and forcing them against the bed, straddling him, holding him still while he bit into his sensitive skin.

“Just like I promised, kid. Gonna fuck you like you need.” Sam let go of one of Dean’s wrists to grab the lube off the bedside table. He squirted some out onto his hand and reached between their bodies to stroke Dean’s hard cock. Dean’s back arched at the touch and he panted, hissing as Sam’s teeth returned to his neck.

“That’s it, Dean, make all the noise you like. Such a nice cock. Feels so good in my hand, hard and hot and smooth, can’t wait to make it come, love seeing you come.”

Dean bucked up into his hand. “Yes, gonna, gonna come, god yes—”

Sam bit Dean’s ear hard and growled, “Not yet.” He lifted his weight off Dean’s chest, lined himself up, and sunk down onto his brother’s cock. Dean’s eyes flew open wide and he sucked in a frantic gasp of air. Sam grinned and chewed his lip, pinning Dean’s wrists back to the bed and sinking lower onto him.

“Cock feels nice, Dean,” he taunted, rocking his hips slowly and making Dean squirm. “Feels nice in my ass. Bet it feels good for you too, all hot and tight.”

Dean couldn’t even answer, too breathless with pleasure. When Sam slid up and slammed his hips back down, letting out a hiss as he did, Dean’s whole body spasmed and he shouted something that sounded a whole lot like “ _More_!” Sam gave him just that, riding his big brother into a hot mess, panting as he smirked down at him.

“You know you’ve still got come all over your face, Dean? It’s fucking hot. Wanna come, kid? Wanna come inside me?”

“Yes, yes, yes, please!” Dean writhed helplessly on the bed as his brother rode him.

“Come on, do it. Come for me, baby.”

Dean’s hips tried to buck up but Sam pinned them down with his own, grinding to get the last inch of his brother inside him as Dean came hard, shouting, hands clenching and shaking in Sam’s iron grip. Sam smiled and closed his eyes when he felt Dean pulsing inside him, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling. Dean’s shudders finally stopped and his head fell back, gasping for air. Sam pulled himself off of Dean’s cock slowly, trying not to laugh when Dean twitched and squirmed at the stimulation.

“God, you’re fun,” Sam panted. He stopped himself before the words _I’m glad you’re all for me_ could come out.

Dean nodded vaguely at the ceiling, still huffing for air. After a few seconds he blinked and looked at Sam. “Huh?”

 _Maybe I could have said it anyway._ Sam just shook his head and lay down next to his brother, letting the heat evaporate from his body. The adrenaline was wearing off, and he realized it was late and he was _exhausted_. A glance over at Dean confirmed that his brother was feeling the same.

Sam rolled over on his side and tugged Dean close, bumping their noses together. “Hey, kid. Stay the night?”

Dean looked at him breathlessly, then gave him a shaky smile. “...Y-yeah. Yeah, I’d like to.” His expression sobered up. “But I gotta leave first thing in the morning. Bright and early. Can’t leave my brother alone.”

Sam tried to keep the emotion out of his face, but he couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and placing a kiss on Dean’s forehead. “That’s fine. You should look out for your little brother.”

Sam let out a content sigh and pulled Dean close, nuzzling his hair.

“...I never told you he was my little brother.”

Sam’s eyes snapped open. “I... I assumed. Because you seem so protective.”

“Oh.” Dean let out a sigh against his chest and snuggled closer. “Okay.”

Sam blew out a weary breath and pulled Dean closer. In the morning, he would have to figure all this time travel business out. But for now... for now, he was content to end the day in his favorite way, in a cheap motel bed, exhausted, wrapped around his favorite person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/47359212561/ask-nicely.
> 
> Related: https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/47376907417/so-im-in-the-middle-of-writing-a-destiel-fic-when.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.


End file.
